


Yeoman Rand and the Time She Hit Someone With a PADD

by reaverattack



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, bamf!janice, women of star trek week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaverattack/pseuds/reaverattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice's first day on the Enterprise didn't go too well. The second day, she decides to take no shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeoman Rand and the Time She Hit Someone With a PADD

**Author's Note:**

> I was so close to naming this fic Talk Shit, Get Hit. I decided not to.
> 
> Also. This was written for Women of Star Trek Week. Check it out on tumblr at imagine-jim-bones-and-spock. It's a quality blog over there.

After Janice's first shift on the Enterprise, she cried in her room. 

She had been so excited, before the starship set out. She was a yeoman on the flagship of the Federation. She was going to be a part of history, seeing things no one had ever seen, going places no one had ever gone. After her first day, though, she couldn't bear the thought of another five years on the Enterprise. 

In just one day, three different men had pinched or slapped her bottom. She had heard a whispered joke about prostitution at her expense, and she could feel just as many sets of eyes on her chest as were on her face. She felt objectified and embarrassed, and so she spent her first evening crying in her quarters, wishing she had never joined Starfleet. 

On her second day, Janice was no longer crying. She was all cried out and realized that whether she wanted to be or not, she was going to be living on this starship for an entire five years, and there was no way in this galaxy or any other that she was going to deal with being treated that way by a bunch of jerks who thought that she was their property. No. On her second day, Janice was angry.

When bringing lunch to a young lieutenant hotshot who threw her a wink and asked if food service was all she did, Janice “accidentally” managed to spill the tray of hot soup in his lap. The lieutenant jumped up and yelped, but all she did was throw him a wink and, in a flat voice, tell him his charm had distracted her.

Later, when a man pinched her bottom in the hall and laughed when she squeaked, she took the PADD in her hands and swung it in a large arc into his gut. He let out an “oof” of pain, and gave her a glare that frightened her to her core, before straightening up and saluting. Janice followed his gaze, and felt her stomach drop.

A short way down the hall, the captain himself was looking at the both of them. Janice felt her cheeks heat. She was in so much trouble. But, to her own astonishment, the captain passed right by her and stopped in front of the man who had pinched her. 

“I’d like to have a word with you about how we treat our crewmen,” he said. Without waiting for a response from the man, he turned to Janice and added, “Carry on, Yeoman.”

Janice nodded and scurried away, hoping to escape the captain’s sight before he changed his mind about letting her go.

For the rest of the week, when crewmembers treated her like a piece of meat, she gave them a glare she was not ashamed to say she practiced in the mirror and threw them scathing remarks that she hoped would put them in their place, but she made sure not to touch anyone again. It seemed to work. She was delighted to see that everyone who had mistreated her turned their eyes down and walked a bit faster when she passed them in the hall.

Not everyone was afraid of her of course. If they were nice to her, she was nice to them. She looked forward to seeing Lieutenant Riley every afternoon, and her occasional visits to the greenhouse where Sulu spent his time were a delight. 

After a week, everything seemed to be going smoothly, until Janice received a message on her PADD from Captain Kirk, himself, requesting a meeting with her the next day. It looked like he finally decided that her behavior in the hall that day had been unacceptable. It was just over one week into a five year mission and she was already in so much trouble that the captain needed to get involved personally.

Janice did not sleep well that night. The morning, too, was spent wallowing in worry. When the time came for her meeting, she found herself walking towards the captain’s ready room while quietly trying to steady her breathing. When finally sitting across from Captain Kirk, she was focusing on trying not to play with her nails or hair.

Janice ended up speaking before the captain could begin. “If this is about my behavior in the hallway the other day, I’m very sorry, and I can assure you it will not happen again.”

“You’re sorry?” he asked, completely stone-faced.

Janice nodded. “It won’t happen again.”

Captain Kirk nodded his head, still unreadable. “I see. Quite a few of the crewman on this starship seem terrified of you, Yeoman.”

Not knowing, how to respond, she kept silent.

“That’s good. We need crewman who are willing to stand up for themselves.”

Janice blinked in surprise. “Captain?”

“I’ve spoken personally with a number of the crewman that have been harassing yourself and other yeomen. I won’t allow that sort of behavior on my ship. However, many of the others haven’t done much about it, probably trying to avoid confrontation.”

She nodded, well aware that she probably should have avoided confrontation, too.

“If you’re interested, Yeoman Rand, I’d like you to be my personal yeoman.”

Janice froze. The captain’s personal yeoman? After all that she was being offered a promotion? She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, but she forced it back down. Realizing the captain hadn’t stopped speaking, she willed herself back to the conversation at hand.

“-heavier workload, granted. More paperwork, but Sulu speaks highly of you, as do many other crewmen. But, if you want to take some time to think about it-”

“I’ll do it.”

Captain Kirk beamed at her. It was a look she could get used to having directed at her.

“Excellent. Report to the bridge tomorrow, instead of B Deck.”

She nodded, and strolled back to her quarters, smiling at a large number of frightened crewmen she wouldn’t have to put up with again.


End file.
